Ultraman Gaia (character)
"Some people say that the Earth is a living being named Gaia..." "Gaia?" "What do you think of 'Ultraman Gaia' for the giant's name? Gaia's a cool name, right?" —Gamu Takayama and Atsuko Sasaki, His Name is Gaia! is the third Ultra created by Tsuburaya Productions after the 15-year long hiatus of the Ultraman franchise. He is the successor of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna and is more powerful than either. In his primary Version 1 form, he cannot transform like the previous two Ultramen. Later, he gained the Version 2 and Supreme forms from Ultraman Agul. History Ultraman Gaia Battle Against Root of Destruction Part 1 "Ultraman! The Earth is in danger! I need to be like you! I need your power! Please, give it to me!" —Gamu Takayama to Ultraman Gaia, Seize the Light! Gamu Takayama is a 20-year old member of the Alchemy Stars who invented much of the technology used by XIG (including the repulsor lifts that allow Aerial Base and the XIG fighters to defy gravity). During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth,) he briefly encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, at the end of a tunnel of light. When the KHST begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia's light becomes a part of him, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. The first monster, C.O.V (Cosmic Organism Vanguard), was destroyed. Subsequently, more KHST-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept pretty busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical adviser, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia. Gamu the meets the mysterious Hiroya Fujimiya , the dark, angsty youth who transforms into Ultraman Agul. He is responsible for developing the CRISIS computer array and its dire predictions. After many recalculations, what he learns is that the only way to save the Earth from KHST is to eliminate humans from the equation. He quits the Alchemy Stars and goes off by himself and Professor Kyohko Inamori to find the will of the Earth, only to discover Agul. Agul and Gaia fight against KHST and occasionally help each other out, although Agul makes it clear their alliances are based on his duty to the Earth and his own ambitions, not out of friendship or gratitude. However, as the series progresses, Fujimiya grows more agitated and reckless, and has less and less regard for his fellow humans in his desperate mission to save the Earth. He pushes himself to the point of endangering his own health, and becomes feverish and irresponsible. When bullied in a bar, he declares that humans need to be purged from Earth. But as Reiko the TV reporter points out, how can he take care of the Earth when he can't even take care of himself? Gaia and Agul have a major clash and both are badly injured. Incredible energy is released during the fight, which opens up a giant wormhole. An immense serpent named Zoruim partially emerges to invade Earth. It turns out that Zoruim was anticipating this clash, and was able to influence CRISIS's computations. Gamu explains to Fujimiya that Crisis was sabotaged all along, and its analysis is fundamentally flawed. Fujimiya realizes that everything he believes in is based on this flaw, and becomes dejected, losing faith in himself. He gives the injured Gamu the light that is the essence of Agul so that he can use it to defeat Zoruim. Fujimiya then was seemingly killed by a blast from Zoruim. Gamu accepted Agul's light into his Esplender, and afterwards could transform into Gaia Version 2 and, Gaia supreme, a hybrid of both Gaia and Agul. He resembles the original Gaia, except for a black stripe on his chest plate. Battle Against Root of Destruction part 2 Later in the series, GUARD tries to be more proactive about defeating the monsters that are attacking the Earth. They try to destroy dormant monster Tigris in episode 38 by sending a bomb into the ground, a plan that backfires horribly. They create an artificial wormhole to destroy the home planet of monsters C.O.V. and Pazuzu, also with disastrous consequences. ]] The K.H.S.T. uses this opportunity to send C.O.V. and a Pazuzu through the wormhole, and they become more powerful as a result. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, MIZUNOENORYUH, Shazack, and Izaku, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu / Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Agul eventually returns later, and he and Gaia set their differences aside to fight the common enemy. When Gamu's life is threatened by robotic monster Σ-Zuiguru, Fujimiya pleads with the Earth itself to fight one more time' and he is granted the power of Agul again, as Version 2. Version 2 appears to have greater power than Version 1, as he was able to withstand Sigma Zuigul's second attack with little difficulty. Gaia and Agul finally join forces to defeat Super C.O.V. and Super Pazuzu. The final assault on Earth forces begins with the arrival of Blitz-Blots, a black and white avian monster who has the ability to absorb and fire back Ultra energy weapons with the red object on his chest. He systematically destroys GUARD. bases, and roughs up Agul V2 in the process. Blitz-Blots destroys a base that resembles the original Science Patrol headquarters. Tigris II emerges to fight Blitz-Blots and XIG, GUARD, monster, and Gaia must fight side by side to defeat Blitz-Blots. Ironically, part of this motley alliance includes the GUARD commander who killed the original Tigris back in Episode 38, as part of an anti-monster vendetta. Later, giant creature Mokian is sent to Earth. He is a living monopole, a monster with enough magnetic power to pull apart the Earth's crust and end civilization. It is revealed by the Death God that the KHST feels humans are a threat to the universe and must be eradicated. This is a fabulous, must-see episode in which the Aerial Base joins the action, and in the process it suffers extreme damage. It is determined that the only way to destroy Mokian is to sacrifice what is left of the Aerial Base by ramming it into the giant monster, and this is done, although miraculously, no one dies in the process. In a last effort before the final plan Shinigami comes to the earth in the form of Zebub an owl like monster and when Agul tries to fight, he ends up getting his leg cut open with his spear. Gaia soon comes in to let Agul change back and after a brutul fight Zebub dies and with that the final attack began. Final Battle Against Zogu The Root of Destruction The KHST finally reveals herself in the form of Zogu, a giant, white angel. She kills the Kizer Dobishis that the Ultramen are fighting, and replenishes Gaia and Agul's power, only to completely overpower the two and make their Life Gauges expire. The two Ultramen turn back into Gamu and Fujimiya, which is telecast by the two KCB cameramen. The battle is broadcast across the entire world. They survive, but can no longer transform into Gaia and Agul. At this point, all of Earth's monsters start emerging again all around the world to protect Earth from the Dobishis and Kizer Dobishis. Everyone is brought back and united to participate together in the final battle against Zogu. Gaia, Agul, XIG, the Earth monsters, the Alchemy Stars, the KCB TV crew, and even Gamu's parents show up to encourage him. Gamu hatches a final scheme, in which the Alchemy Stars network is used to assist the last of the XIG fighters (some are flying normal military planes that have been modified by the Alchemy Stars) to channel energy from the Earth monsters to give Gamu and Fujimiya the ability to transform back into Gaia and Agul. Boosted with this huge supply of energy, Gaia and Agul wipe the Earth clean of the hordes of Dobishi. However, as Gaia finishes off the Dobishi, Zogu reappears. She strikes down Gaia and Agul, but they fiercely counterattack. After being briefly staggered by the counterattack, Zogu morphs from her angel form into a colossal dragon like monster. Gaia and Agul then work together as a team and they destroy Zogu with their strongest attack, formed by combining their energy beams. Zogu is vanquished and people come out into the open to cheers for their heroes . Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space A young boy named Tsutomu, is failing in school from his addiction to Ultraman. One day, while watching an Ultraman Gaia episode, he gets teleported into a hyperspace where he sees a girl and behind her a scene of mass destruction. He later sees that same girl, named Lisa, in his class. Later on, he finds a mysterious glowing ball (Also from the dream) that tells him it can make any wish come true. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu Takayama , Ultraman Gaia's human counterpart. After his wish is granted, Gamu actually appears, but a bully takes the ball and makes the second wish; for a kaiju, Satanbizo II , to fight Gamu. After a Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia, he finds he is losing power quickly, but manages to defeat the kaiju regardless. Afterwards, reverting into Gamu, he is chased by kids through the neighborhood until he finally manages to elude them by hiding in a toy shop. Once inside though, Tsutomu & his friends find Gamu and Tsutomu explains to Gamu just how he was brought to their world. Tsutomu tries hiding Gamu in an abandoned hanger, and during this time, Gamu sees that Tsutomu has a present for Lisa, a book called "Gulliver's Travels", which was a favorite of Gamu's as a child. While scanning the ball for the answers, not only do the police find him, but Gamu suddenly finds himself back in his own world, and accidentally takes the book with him. He is soon able to recall the events and checks the data he scanned from the ball, and gets a vision telling him that Tsutomu's world will soon be destroyed. Unfortunately, during the whole ordeal, Tsutomu loses the ball, and the bully finds the wishing ball and wishes for a giant kaiju to appear. This wish created the kaiju King of Mons who immediately started destroying their suburban Tokyo neighborhood. Gamu becomes determined to open a gateway between the two universes to stop the kaiju and save the world Tsutomu lives in. Gamu is soon able to find his way there with the aid of a new mecha, the Aventure, and transforms into Gaia to battle the giant kaiju. Soon, Gaia was in a deadly battle against the kaiju. With Gaia having the upper hand, King of Mons spawned two more kaiju; Bajiris and Scylla. Tsutomu, knowing that Gaia is in trouble, tries to wish for help only to be sent flying into the air by one of the kaiju's stray beams. Just as all seems lost he is rescued by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, who have come via "The Light" into the battle to help Gaia. The three Ultramen battled the kaiju. Tiga and Dyna destroy King of Mon's spawns. Gaia manages to obliterate King of Mons with a highly powerful laser blast and saves the day. Gaia then turns back into Gamu and reveals Lisa's secret to Tsutomu: She is the human-interface of the ball. Even though Lisa will disappear forever, she urges Tsutomu to wish for the ball to vanish forever, repairing all of the damage that had been caused by it to that world. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns Tsutomu's book to him and tells him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again." Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again The Rise of the Underwater Root of Destruction Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul return to fight a new enemy, Gakuzom. With help from mysterious undersea creatures, called Rinar. In the beginning Gamu goes back to school and gains much popularity by the students and soon is called back to XIG. He and the team are reunited. They go on a misson after getting a transmission in the ocean. Meanwhile Hiroya watches a report in America on Zonnel II. He is soon confronted on these visons of monsters called Baiakuhe, he is also confronted by a girl who tells him of what will happen to the earth. Underwater the sub is soon attacked by the fish like monsters and soon go into a cave. what they find is the civilization of Rinar, but soon see a dark cloud, which turns out to be Gakuzom. They are attacked and knocked out. Gakuzom rises from the depths and with the monsters cover the earth skies and soon begins his assult. Hiroya's Agulator gets new light from the girl, who is a Rinar, and becomes Agul. He destroys a squad of Baiakuhe, but soon faces Gakuzom. Gakuzom and the Baiakuhe prove tough enemies, but the tide turns when the Rinar use their light to restore the Esplender, and Gamu becomes Gaia. However, Gakuzom absorbs his army and becomes Super Gakuzom. In the end Gaia Supreme uses Photon Stream with Agul V2's Photon Screw to overload Gakuzom's absorbtion organ and destroy him. The Return of the Heroes. With Gakuzom's attack, the girl gives Hiroya some of her energy to the Agulator and soon is able to turn into Ultraman Agul once again. Soon he goes to fight Gakuzom but, is soon attack by the fish like monsters which can go into an attack mode and soon strapeed him down. Meanwhile Gamu regains concouisness he soon finds the Rinar giving their energy to the Esplender, Gamu soon turns into Ultraman Gaia and the two giants fight Gakuzom. Later on the Root of Destruction monster soon combines with the flying fish monsters to become Super Gakuzom. Now with a claws and armor he is able to fight the giants with ease even with his reflective powers. Gaia and Agul soon figure out what to do and Gaia uses the Photon Stream and Agul uses several Liquidators and soon there attacks were to much for him and soon blows up and dies and Gaia goes back to save the sub. Once again the earth is saved because of the two heroes. The New Century: Ultraman Legend Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Gaia and Gamu Takayama appear in a world were Ultraman was nothing but a tv show. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Gaia participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultraman Agul but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. In the War, Ultraman faced Zetton while in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel the mastermind behind this war turn every Ultras alongside their allies,monsters & aliens into Spark Dolls just as the war about to end,an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fall alongside other Spark Dolls it is unknown whether Gaia fell to Earth or was kept by Dark Lugiel as part of his collection. Forms Body Features *'Gaia Head': Referring to the gold markings on Gaia's head, they gather light energy or mana from the Earth to power him, they are also required for the Photon Stream and similar beams fired from the head. *'Gaia's eyes': They can detect hidden enemies, even those that are invisible or hiding behind objects, can also see vast distances. *'Life Gauge': The proper term for Gaia's color timer, he has no set time limit to how long he can be active. Instead it serves to show how much energy he has left, his energy is used up both by attacking and receiving blows. *'Gaia Shake Star': The gold (Later gold and black) bands around his life gauge, they are pieces of armor and sturdiest part of his body, being almost indestructible. Upon gaining V2 they gain a black lines inbetween them and in supreme version they spread to his shoulders. *'Gaia Body': The red ultra's body can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space. He is also resistant to laser beams and fire. Forms - V2= Version 2 After receiving the the Agul Force from Fujiyama, Gaia achieved Version 2; his new default form. The red line on his chest changed to black, possibly in resemblance to Agul's body pattern. His techniques are further enhanced and he can use powers that were formerly Agul's. This form is become the basic form of Gaia's in many other materials. *'Flight speed:' Mach 22 *'Running speed': Mach 6: *'Underwater speed': Mach 3.2 *'Latent ground speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping distance': 1,800 m *'Grip strength': 70,000 t (equivalent to 70 kg, for a human) Techniques Special Moves *'Photon Crusher': Gaia is also able to perform Photon Crusher similar to Agul. *'Photon Edge': Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from the golden indents on his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Quantum Stream': The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. He puts both arms to the right, with the left arm on the side of the right, and slowly brings them to the L shape, as the while his clenched first, which is at the base of his vertical arm, burns with fire-like energy. He then unleashes the beam in from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one blow. However, this move usually blocked or reflected by the enemies. Physical Techniques *'Gaia Slash': The same technique as before but now the power is two-fold, it is also now fired like a dart. *'Gaia (V2) Punch': A glowing red hot right punch. Used on Gan Q2. *'Gaia (V2) Chop': A skill that can cut into the skin of the enemy using the forearm. *'Gaia (V2) Elbow': Multiple Elbow strikes to pinpoint the enemy's weak spot. *'Gaia (V2) Kick': A variety of kicks such as a roundhouse kick and hick kick. Used on Gan Q2 with a combination of the Quantum Flash *'Gaia (V2) Whip': After lifting the enemy into the air, Gaia throws them into the ground with great force. *'Gaia (V2) Back Drop': Having raised the enemy by one of their limbs, Gaia drives them into the ground. *'Gaia (V2) Lifting': A skill where Gaia lifts the enemy over his head. It is possible to carry super-heavy opponents through the air effortlessly. Other Techniques *'Healing': Gaia can heal wounds of another Ultramen or himself. Used in episode 48 *'Agul Saber': Like Agul, Gaia can now create a blade from his hand made of energy. *'Liquidator': Gaia able to performed Liquidator similar to Agul but, it is red instead of blue, though during his fight with Meemos it is blue. *'Version Up': Gaia can change from Version 2 to Supreme Version. *'Ultra Barrier': A round barrier, a red prismatic barrier emitted with both hands. *'Capture Beam': A beam used to rescue a girl held aloft by telekinesis *'Fire Light Bullets': A continuous stream of light bullets fired from the hands. Used in Episode 49. *'Hyperspace Penetration Ability (Name Unknown)': Used in episode 37, upon transforming, Gaia entered Queen Mezard's dimension and later leave. *'Photon Discharge': A full body emission of energy used to red himself of pests. *'Gaia Blizzard': Gaia can emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. *'Calmer Ray': Gaia can charge his arms with a rainbow colored energy and create a beam with them that calms down monsters and makes them peaceful for a while. *'Specium Ray': Gaia can fire a red-colored Specium Ray from his crossed arms. Only used New Century Ultraman Legend. Combination Techniques *'Touch and shot': Rays that unify the spirit of two people by matching the left palm of Agul and right palm of Gaia, shoot at the same time from the hands that still free. The power increased ten times than Gaia Slash and Agul Slash, so there is a potential to kill monsters in one hit. *'Stream Crusher': Both Gaia V2 and Agul V2 unleash their Quantum Stream and Agul Stream, respectively at their enemies. Used on a group of Kaiser Dobishi. GaiaHealing.JPG|Healing Gaia version up.gif|Version Up Gaia_Agul_Blade.jpg|Agul Saber Gaia_Liquidator_Blue.png|Liquidator (Blue) Gaia liquidater.png|Liquidator (Red) Gaia_Photon_Crusher.jpg|Photon Crusher Gaia Blizzard2.jpg|Gaia Blizzard V2_Punch.png|Gaia (V2) Punch V2_Shield.png|Gaia Barrier Hyperspace Penetration Ablity.jpg|Hyperspace Penetration Ability Gaia Calmer.png|Calmer Ray Photon Discharge Gaia.jpg|Photon Discharge Fire Light Bullets.jpg|Fire Light Bullets Stream Crusher.jpg|Stream Crusher Quantum Stream V2.jpg|Quantum Stream V2 Specium Ray Jubilee.jpg|Specium Ray - SV= Supreme Version is the form Gaia assumes when he uses the power of Agul's Force to the maximum. Black and blue lines align his body resembling Agul, and his physique increases dramatically. Unlike V2, he can only stay in this form for a short duration, except in the last battle. *Flight speed: Mach 25 *Running speed: Mach 7.5 *Underwater speed: Mach 5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 6 *Jumping distance: 2500 m *Grip: 120,000 tons (equivalent to 120 kg, for a human) Techniques Special Moves *'Photon Stream': After some hand waving, Gaia will place his hands in front of his chest, as if he was in prayer. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands. This is a very powerful attack and will destroy any monster in one blast. This move is ten times stronger than Photon Edge. *'Photon Edge': Gaia can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from the golden indents on his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Used with Agul V2's Photon Crusher for the Double Photon Burst. *'Quantum Stream(Supreme)': The standard "L" style beam, but with the left fist in the crook of the right arm. He puts both arms to the right, with the left arm on the side of the right, and slowly brings them to the L shape, as the while his clenched first, which is at the base of his vertical arm, burns with fire-like energy. He then unleashes the beam in from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one blow. First used on the Doboshi Swarm. Physical Techniques *'Supreme Punch': A variety of punch techniques, each one is strong enough to stun the foe. *'Supreme Kick': Gaia able to charge his right foot with energy while doing a midair attack. *'Supreme Cross Counter': A cross conter punch using an energy covered arm. Used to defeat Bizomu. *'Supreme Elbow': An elbow strike channeling all of Gaia power. Mainly aimed at the opponent's head. *'Supreme Chop': A variety of chop techniques, any of them can pierce the most robust of skin. *'Supreme Whip': Lifts the enemy with Herculean Strength and throws them. *'Supreme Leg Whip': A throw using the opponent's foot, flings them in a manner similar to the Monkey Flip. *'Supreme Face Crusher': Grabs the opponent by the neck and ploughs them into the ground. *'Supreme Lifting': Holds an enemy overhead and then throws them. Other Techniques *'Shinning Blade': Gaia can charge his arms with rainbow energy and then release it from his chest to create a boomerang made of energy. Destroys monsters in one hit. *'Gaia Blizzard': Gaia can emit a intense gales of blizzard, in order to freeze enemies. *'Gaia Slash': The same technique used in V2, however it is now thrown like a shuriken and always aimed at weak points on the enemy. Combination Techniques *'Flying Attack Tactics': Gaia Supreme kicks the opponent in the manner of a monkey flip and Agul V2 body hit the opponent . Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Double Guard Tactics': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 use their Ultra Barrier at the same time to prevent enemies’ attacks. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 grab enemies’ tail, swing them and throw the enemy. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Double Photon Burst': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photon Edge and Photon Crusher, respectively. Both beam collided each other, creating a powerful photon beam. Used on Angel Zogu. *'Double Slash Buster': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 shoot their Ultra Slash at their opponent at the same time. Used on Angel Zogu. *'Double Barrier Tactics': Same like Double Guard Tactics. However, Gaia Supreme and Agul V2’s Ultra Barrier merge together, enough to bounce the opponent’s attacks. Used on Zogu. *'Photon Square': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photo Stream and Photon Screw at the opponent. Used on Gakuzomu Strengthening Body. *'Double Stream Crusher': Agul V2 unleashes his Agul Stream that collided with Gaia Supreme’s Photon Stream, creating a powerful energy stream. Used on Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu. *'Burst Stream': Both Gaia Supreme and Agul V2 unleash their Photon Stream and Agul Stream, respectively at different heights, creating an enormous beam that even defeated Zogu. Photon Stream.png|Photon Stream Shinning Blade.png|Shinning Blade supreme kick.png|Supreme Kick supreme streem.png|Quantum Stream Double Stream Crusher.jpg|Double Stream Crusher Double Barrier Tactics.jpg|Double Barrier Tactics Double Guard Tactics.jpg|Double Guard Tactics Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics.jpg|Gaia Agul Double Swing Tactics Flying Attack Tactics.jpg|Flying Attack Tactics Double Photon Burst.jpg|Burst Stream }} - Other forms Forms that are used by alternate counterparts. Glitter Gaia A form of Gaia that is used by alternate version in Superior 8 Brothers movie. Techiques *'Glitter Quantum Stream': Stronger version of the Quantam Stram. *'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination of all brother signature moves. Sup.Myth Blaster.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster Gil.Qan Stram .jpg|Glitter Quantum Stream Transformation The Esplender: Gamu raises the Esplender to the sky, it then activates and bathes Gamu in a beam of red light where, Gamu is then transformed into Ultraman Gaia. After, Gamu receives Agul's light, sometime he bathes in a red and blue light. 802e406da7bc9e4667adc6ce6af675bd.jpg|Gamu using the Esplender. (In Ultraman Retsuden) Ultrmn_Ga_Vr_2_rs.JPG|Gaia V2 rises Other Media New Century Ultraman Legend Pending PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 Pending Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Gaia has a counterpart from another universe who was born from human feelings instead of Earth energies. Toy Release Information Ultraman Gaia was first released as a ATBC-PVC material soft vinyl Figure by Bandai in 1998. Both V2 and Supreme Version (except V1, who were released as an EX version, also Gaia's Fake Counterpart is also released as UHEX) were also re-released as Ultra Hero Series 2004 and 2009 versions. An UH-a , Action Hero Series (V2 only) , Kyomoto Collection, & an Ultra-Act version (V2 is standard, and Supreme version is a Tamashii Exclusive) of the figure is also released. His transformation Device is released by Bandai . DSC01959.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V1 (Shanghai TV order exclusive) ULTRA-ACT_GAIAV2_3_16CM_OCT2011_BANDAI_3360.jpg|Ultra-ACT Ultraman Gaia (V2) ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_2_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version (Tamashii Web Exclusive) AHSgaia.jpg|Action Hero Series Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Gaia SV toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia SV (2000 Ver.) toy overview Ultraman Gaia V2 toys.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 (2000 Ver.) Figure Overview Ultraman Gaia SV Sprite.gif|Ultraman Gaia Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Sprite 70952-ultra-act-gaia-ver2-30.jpg Gaia_supreme.jpg Download (11).jpg Agl vs Gaia.jpg Tiga_dyna_gaia.png item_0000001575_04-500x500.jpg|Gaia Photon Edge ULTRA-ACT_GAIA_SUPREME_3_16CM_SEPT2012_TAMASHII_3570.jpg TOY-TOK-1397_01.jpg ultraman_gaia_supreme_by_zindakku-d62g49w.jpg 70952-ultra-act-gaia-ver2-5.jpg gaia2.jpg UHS_EX_Imit_Ultraman_Gaia_by_G_Seed2010.jpg gaia8.jpg imagesuirthbo.jpg imagesbfdjkgbxd.jpg UHS_Ultraman_Gaia_V2_ver__by_G_Seed2010.jpg 110629174733762388a68fc61f.png 1422496_478196752300188_1507374078_n.jpg|Ultra Act: Ultraman Gaia V1 1463332_478196765633520_306777276_n.jpg 1473047_478196638966866_139787376_n.jpg 253262_478196678966862_1815418070_n.jpg 1422540_478196802300183_1372256052_n.jpg 1453551_478196965633500_1671721435_n.jpg 98px-Spark_Doll_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia Spark Doll Gallery *Gallery:Ultraman Gaia (character) Trivia *Ultraman Gaia is the second ultra to fight another ultra, the first was Ultraman Tiga. *Ultraman Gaia and Agul are perhaps the most unique of Ultras in the entire series. The two are not aliens to the Earth and instead of running on sunlight or having the three minute rule, they are powered by the Light Energies of the Earth and Sea (some call it Mana) and seem to be metaphysical in nature. Their lack of a time limit is not seen again until Nexus . *Like Agul, Gaia's power is always increasing, meaning his attacks are always stronger than the last time he used them. Agul's version 2 is the result of the Agul force reforming after Fujimiya gave it power to Gamu, so it is possible that Gaia may have acquired a different Version 2 if he didn't acquire Agul's power. *Ultraman Gaia is the first Ultra shown fighting a monster before merging with his host or taking a human form. *The Gaia's name comes from the Gaia theory, named after the Greek Goddess whose name means "Earth", it states the totality of the Earth constitutes a complex organism. *Gaia is one of few Ultras that defeated very rarely. Only defeated by by Angel Zogu. Category:Ultraman Gaia chracters Category:Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Movie Heroes